


Frater

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Cuando entró al salón, lo primero que vio fue a Saga sentado en el trono de Poseidón mirándolo con burla.





	Frater

Cuando entró al salón, lo primero que vio fue a Saga sentado en el trono de Poseidón mirándolo con burla. Tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le molestaba y Kanon quiso quitársela a golpes.

Llevaba el tridente que se había encontrado en Cabo Sunión y todavía estaba mojado, ¿cómo es que Saga había llegado antes que él?

Miró a su alrededor y vio siete columnas, en seis había masas doradas que no tenían forma definida a sus ojos, en la séptima no había nada. Caminó hacia Saga y notó que sus movimientos eran distintos, una armadura lo cubría.

Sonrió, Saga sólo tenía la túnica del patriarca para protegerse.

Avanzó hacia Saga, lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica con una mano y con la otra le apuntó con el tridente.

—¿Vas a cometer fratricidio? —dijo Saga retándolo y sin hacer ningún movimiento defensivo—. Las Erinias te atormentarán por siempre.

Kanon dudó, aflojó el agarre y la mano que sostenía el tridente tembló. Saga aprovechó ese momento, tomó la punta del tridente, sangre manchó el piso, y empujó a Kanon.

—Quién diría que alguien como tú le temería al castigo de los dioses —dijo Saga y lo amenazó con el tridente—. Pero yo no soy tú. —Fue lo último que escuchó Kanon antes de que Saga enterrara el tridente en su cuello.

Despertó, más muerto que vivo, en una ciudad en donde el cielo era el mar. Caminó hasta llegar al templo de Poseidón, observó siete columnas y en una de ellas la armadura.

—Dragón marino —susurró.

Aún llevaba el tridente consigo y, en el fondo, había un ánfora con el sello de Atena. Kanon la vio y supo lo que tenía qué hacer.

—No, no le temo a los dioses —dijo a la nada.


End file.
